One Night Stand
by Mickreal
Summary: Don't wallow in self pity at a bar with a Itachi the demon nearby. "Uchiha san if i didn't know better I might think your a predator, when a girl says to leave her alone you leave her alone." Sakura sneered


She heard the distinct chirping of birds outside. That's when she remembered where she was.

Currently butt-naked next to Itachi-Uchiha aka Sasuke her overprotective teammate's Brother.

Bad decisions, Bad decisions indeed. The Uchiha in question was currently asleep with his arm wrapped around her waist. Sasuke would murder both of then no doubt, Naruto would try to murder Itachi, and Kakashi would most likely ruffle her hair while using mangekyo on Itachi. Itachi may be able to hand one of the three without a doubt, but all three of them together was a death wish.

Sakura tried to turn around when she suddenly realized something. This was not her apartment, che could tell because her mattress was not memory foam and she has a water bed.

That meant any minute now some could see she's not at home and go looking for her, or Sasuke could walk through the door and see them together.

The worse thing is that she knew she had sex with Itachi, her thighs were sore and che could see a hickey on her inner thigh. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN.

Sakura hissed quietly when the memory came back to her.

_Sakura was sitting on a bar stool chugging as many drinks as she could. Naruto and her were sparring when she unleashed a chakra filled punch and she accidentally ruined the training grounds ALL BECAUSE NARUTO RAN OUT OF THE WAY BEFORE SHE COULD HIT HIM. And now they were mad at her. So the first thing she decided to do was_

'_Stupid, STRENGTH!'_

"_Oh, what's my aniki's teammate doing all alone in a bar?" She recognized that voice, she hated that voice, she loathed that voice. It was Itachi. Itachi the demon._

"_Go away Uchiha-san I'm wallowing in self pity." She answered hoping for a minute she could at least drink herself stupid without someone gudging her._

_Alas she was wrong and Itachi sat in the bar stool next to her. He ordered a round of drinks for the both of them._

"_Well, we can't have that can we?" He said huskily._

_Sakura was beginning to think he poisoned her, 'cause all of a sudden his face looked really pretty._

"_Uchiha-San I don't want to be rude but could you please go away. As I said before I'm wallowing in pity."_

"_Come on, Sakura I've known you since you were twelve there's no need to call me Uchiha-San" He smiled seductively._

_Sakura put her elbows on the counter and rested her head on the edge of it._

"_If I didn't know any better Itachi I would think your a predator, when a girl asks you to leave them alone you leave them alone."_

_Suddenly he was in her face, nose to nose._

"_I can show you a predator Sa-ku-ra."_

_They both left together and the bartender just shrugged it seemed consensual, he would put the girls tab onto the Uchiha's ongoing one. _

Sakura with newfound rage sat straight up ignoring the hiss from Itachi. She unwrapped his arms from around her and decided that the name Itachi the demon wasn't good enough for him anymore. It would now be Itachi the pervert lolicon brother complex hoe. P.L.B.C.H for short.

Though while she was thinking Itachi had grabbed and pulled her back down, and all sakura could let out was a 'eep' and a 'let go of me you pervert!'

"Sakura, it was consensual I'm not a pervert if you asked me for it right?" Itachi said with a stupid smirk on his face.

He got in her face again and her face felt hot, his minty breath was on her face and sakura wondered how he didn't smell of alcohol. As she thought about it she realized he didn't drink at all! He was a pervert with a plan!

"So, Sakura-" he asked

Sakura blushed even more as he leaned in for a kiss

"Do you give your consent?"

He ruined the mood with that question, but yes, she did give her consent. And Itachi had to fight over 3 Anbu level jounin, while Sakura got a show.

**xXXXx**

_**AUTHORS MINUTE **_

_**I find oneshots more fun to right that multi-chaptered stories so yah might remove my other story cus it a buncha trash And i wrote it horribly so yeah.**_


End file.
